Love Lost
by FaleantheGreat
Summary: Now that the gang is at Atlas, Ozpin thinks its a good idea to get the relic of choice. Time to see an old friend in Vale... Rated T for feels
1. Love Lost

**A/N: This is a short one-shot that was not passed by my friend first, but I don't think he would disapprove. This is also one of my theories, though I don't know if its true or not.**

-O-

Love Lost

They finally made it. They were in Atlas. The large battleships that surrounded the floating city were wary at first, flagging them as hostile. Fortunately when they explained who they were over the comm systems, the general pushed them through. Now they sat in a holding room while they were being processed.

"How long?" a certain red reaper cried out while slumping in her metal seat, "We've been here forever"

"Its been like ten minutes Ruby! This is Atlas, of course they would make sure we are who we say we are."

"Of course you would say that Weiss, you're probably used to this" an old crow grimaced, "And tin man already let us in. He's doing this to spite me I swear" The rest slumped down, trying to get as comfortable as one can in a small white concrete holding cell.

After several hours an unknown Altlesian grunt came in and brought out Oscar.

"What about the rest of us!?" a now very mad gray reaper shouted at the grunt, "We've been here for hours!"

"Sir, sit down. You are being processed, and as you are processed someone will come and fetch you"

"Don't give me that! Tell Jimmy I'm not having it!"

"Jimmy?"

"General. General Ironwood!"

"Sir, as I said, you are being processed, and as you are processed someone will come and fetch you"

The door shut, leaving the group to groan and sit back down. "Robots all of em, I swear. And would it kill them to give me some booze!?"

"Uncle Qrow..." his smaller red counterpart warned.

"Yea, yea, I know. I chose a bad time to quit drinking."

Oscar was pushed through the halls of the large building they were in until he was ushered into a room and the door was shut behind him. Coming to the room was more white walls, the only thing adorning them seemed to be military awards to various Majors, Coronals, and Generals.

The inside of the room was more decorative. It had various bookshelves on one wall, containing several military doctrine books. The other side had large windows with which you could look out to the military blockade of Atlas, shining in all its glory behind the glass, framed by white Atlas flags. Of course the most pressing thing was the person behind the large desk that had been watching Oscar since was pushed in here.

"So, are you him?" the large man spoke, the shape of the room carrying his voice, amplifying it.

"My name is Oscar Pine….who are you?"

""My name is General Ironwood, though you already know that" The man stood up and crossed his arms behind his back. He stepped in front of the desk, still scrutinizing the young soul with his eyes. "Stop this charade Ozpin, I know it's you"

'_You might want me to take this'_ Oscar heard the familiar voice inside his head. Oscar relinquished control, feeling his eyes flash with color before Ozpin took control.

"Hello General Ironwood" Ozpin said with his voice. "I did not expect to be detained, and I most certainly did not expect to have the pleasure to speak to you this early"

"Caution, in these troubled times, is paramount Ozpin. You know that. But that's besides the point. What are you here for? What do you want?"

"Always straight to the point with you James. Power over diplomacy."

"You don't need diplomacy if the enemy knows they cannot defeat you"

"Am I your enemy now?"

"That depends on what you answer with. Now, you have stalled long enough. What do you want?"

"I wish to obtain the relics, James. I know you hold the relic of creation, just as we have the relic of knowledge"

The general pulled out something from behind the desk, setting it on the table. "I now hold the relic of knowledge. I never expected it to be this small, but you have no bargaining chips with me Ozpin"

"Actually, I do"

To that, the general squinted his eyes, "The relic of choice"

"I see that all this regalia hasn't dulled your mind James"

The general went back to the other side of the large desk, settling back down into his seat. "I had thought, when Beacon fell, that we lost it to the Queen"

"Only I know where it is James….well….that's not necessarily true. I want them protected. Who better then to do that then the great general of Atlas?"

"You try to hard Ozpin. Over the years you have called me many things. A great general has never been one, but I'll bite. What do you want?"

"I need two things James. Sanctuary for those that I came with, and an escort to Vale to retrieve the relic"

"You just got here Ozpin! You stole an Atlesian air ship to do it!"

"And you, as general, can make sure those charges go away, while giving those that deserve it sanctuary"

The general looked down at all the paperwork he had from the embargo, and another stack next to it about the 'hijacked rouge ship' reported. "You ask for too much, I can't give them sanctuary, then let them leave"

"James, going to Vale is something I must do alone anyway. I just want them here"

"You said someone else knows. Who?"

-O-

Glynda Goodwitch sat down, kicking her shoes off. She never thought there would be a day where she wished she _only_ had to do paperwork. Ever since Beacon was taken by the grimm and the repairs of Vale started, it was nonstop semblance work for her. Repair a shop here, kill rouge grimm there, do both at the same time over there. The only relief being Barty and Port, but three huntsman to an entire

city under constant threat does not make it easy.

The city was already calling for help in this crisis. The problem was when an entire hunter school goes down, especially since it was the best in the country, people tend to panic. Panic leads to an increase in grimm activity which call more hunters _out_ to quell them. And the circle goes round…

Right now seemed to be a lull in the grimm, much to some relief. _Who knows, I may get a full nights sleep!_ Staying here though, brought up memories. She hadn't stayed here in years, ever since that terrible night years ago.

Turning over towards the wall, she closed her eyes, pushing back the memories that floated just below them. It didn't matter that she was still in her normal clothes, or that the old chair wasn't as comfortable as it used to be._Your here, missing something._

Well there goes trying to sleep. She turned and looked over at the large golden box on her nightstand. It was the only thing that kept her going. Painful memories once squashed dredged up again and again until it consumed her mind. It was never easy...

"You were always there. I wish you were now. I feel like I've lost you twice" She pushed out one of her arms, like she was reaching for it. _But you could never grasp it_. Pain, regret, and love. While the past could be pleasant, why was it that the memories that were the strongest were always so….negative. She felt her consciousness ebb, a numbing sensation as she fell asleep.

'Rap' 'Rap' 'Rap'

Trained hunter instincts woke Glynda up to the new noise even though she still felt tired. It had only been a couple of hours since she had fallen asleep, and it was now dark outside. While this house was still inside Vale, the recent jobs had proven to her that grimm could find you anywhere.

She grabbed her riding crop, the conduit for her strength and power. While it wasn't as strong as a sword or as versatile as a mecha-shift, she never needed it to be. With her semblance it would be foolish to not use it in combat. It was incredibly useful.

'Rap' 'Rap' 'Sigh'

It was at the door. Maybe it wasn't such an emergency, but it still could be. Looters were all to common in a city in peril. As a huntress seeing those sights were common, and often not even noticed since if a huntsman is there, usually the town has bigger problems.

She approached the door, riding crop pointed at it, noticing it was still locked. She reached out to unlock it, when the lock turned itself, the handle doing so shortly after. On the other side was a boy. He looked young but strong, with a sun-touched face. He had a large throw coat, similar to a trench coat, on and was staring at her.

"Who are you? How did you open the door to my house?"

"Well, my name is Oscar Pine. And I was told you kept an old key in the first house brick…."

She was confused at the words. She was the only one that used this old house. She was the only one that should know where the key was. Its not like she told people where it was, or trusted people enough to set foot in this house. This was _her_ space filled with _her_ memories. None intruded on her land. This young man though, something was familiar, even though she's never met him before.

Glynda noticed that he was holding a cane. A very specific cane.

-O-

Ever since talking to Ironwood, Ozpin had been quiet. Oscar could feel that he was still present, under the surface, but for some reason was quiet even when asked questions. The flight had been nice considering it was an Atlas ship going into Valian airspace. Still it was with worry that Oscar arrived in Vale. It was only then that Ozpin spoke up, giving directions to the place in question.

It was an old house, needing some remodeling on the outside and it seemed to be missing some shingles on the roof. Either way, for Oscar it was not the most natural idea to walk up to an old house, at night, in a city he's never been in.

"You sure this is the place Ozpin?"

'_I'm sure, still looks the same too'_

The lights seemed to be on in the house, but that did not give it any better of a sight. Instead it almost looked like an eerie glow, as if the house itself was watching as he approached. "Well, this house is….lovely"

'_Oscar, I know your scared but it's not the house you should worry about, but who's inside'_

"You're not helping my nerves Oz!"

'_but it is oh so fun'_

'Great, that's all I need' he thought while finally getting the nerve to walk up to the door 'a voice in my head laughing at my plight'

Oscar knocked on the door. Nothing happened.

'_What are you doing, I doubt someone is here. Just use the key in the brick like I told you'_

Knocking again before sighing Oscar had had enough. "Fine but if we get caught breaking into this place, you are getting us out". He grabbed the loose front brick out of the wall and took the key out of the empty end.

'_Very well_'

He turned the key and opened the door, expecting to see a corridor into the house. Instead he came face to face with a tall woman holding a riding crop towards him.

"Who are you? How did you open the door to my house?" she asked.

"Well, my name is Oscar Pine, he said with some hesitation, "And I was told you kept an old key in the first house brick…."

It looked like she was studying him. He felt her eyes on him, and he fell under her gaze.

'_Abort, Earth to Oscar, Abort!'_

'She's beautiful' Oscar thought.

'_OSCAR!'_

Something flashed in the woman's eyes. Oscar suddenly felt weightless as he flew into the bricks next to the door. Everything hurt, and he seemed to be being squeezed before everything went black.

-O-

Glynda kept the boy, who she_ knew _was not a boy, in the air, seeing the boys eyes flash before he looked at her in pain. Glynda used her powers to close the door. She walked into the main room, where she slept not minutes before, the boy floating in behind her. "Why are you here Ozpin!"

"Oh Glynda, its nice to see you again. Why don't you let me down and we could talk?"

"How DARE you show yourself to me again! You knew what would happen if you did!"

Ozpin felt squeezing around Oscar's body getting tighter. "You can't kill me"

"Oh really?" She moved her hand and the squeezing kept intensifying,"goodbye Ozpin"

"Let me rephrase. You kill me, Oscar dies too"

That stopped her, and the squeezing, but she did not let him down. "Glynda, we both know you cannot kill a child, even if you know what he will become in time"

She ground her teeth before flipping her crop down. Ozpin felt a sudden release, and then the floor as he fell head first into the carpet.

"I'll ask one more time Ozpin" she said lowering her voice, even though the spite was still present in her voice, "why are you here?"

"Can't I just want to talk to my colleague?"

"No, you don't" she deadpanned, "and that was before you attempted to break in without telling me. No, you want something from here. What is it?"

Ozpin picked up his cane, and began to look around the room, completely ignoring her question. "It's been so long since I was last here. You haven't done anything with the front I see. It still looks terrible" He walked over and rubbed his hand across the hand of the old armchair, looking at Glynda who seemed to understand, pain in her eyes. "How have you been my fairy?"

Glynda felt the pain welling up in her. It threatened to overtake her, throwing her emotions into turmoil before one rose above all the rest. Anger. "You have no right to call me that name! Monster! Take what you want and get out!" She raised her crop back up pointing it at him. "or this time I really will kill you"

Ozpin sighed, "I wish you would see reason" He felt the power of the relic from a golden box on a nightstand on the other wall. "I have no choice of how it works. I have no say". He walked over to the box and put his hand on its top. Looking over at Glynda she looked concerned, and flinched when he opened the box. "But you are right, I am here to pick something up"

Inside the box was several papers and photos, going back years. Under some of them was a small black box that he grabbed. It had dust on it, and even though the seal on the front of the box was broken, Ozpin could tell it was only opened a couple of times. Almost in confirmation, he struggled to open the box, as the hinge on the back of the box was rusted.

When the box was open, it sat there in all its glory. "Glynda, I'm not sure what to say. You never opened it?" He looked at her almost with hurt eyes.

Glynda was looking down, the hand that was holding her riding crop also holding her other arm, clearly sad and uncomfortable. "That was not yours and you know it!"

"It was mine. I helped him draw up the nerve. I helped him through the difficult times trying to provide for you. And when he finally got down on his knee and you accepted, I celebrated with him."

"You were with him that long? Why didn't he tell me?"

"It is harder to tell someone, especially since at that time he didn't know what was happening. I never told him"

He knew she was boiling over with rage at that comment. "Either way, this is what I came for"

Glynda looked worried, and outraged. "Ozpin, you will not take that! It is the last thing I have from him! The last thing he gave me before he was gone! There is not choice here Ozpin, you will not have that!"

"No choice is it? You're right about one thing" He reached into the box, grabbing the ring that was on prominent display inside. Pulling it out Glynda's anger rose. Ozpin poured his aura into the ring. Glynda looked along in shock as the ring grew in size until it was the size of a circuit that a princess would wear. "You never had a choice"

"Thats-"

"The relic of choice. Ironic isn't it? I knew you would keep it when I gave it to you. I never expected that you wouldn't know by this point though. I thought you found out years ago"

Glynda had gone pale. She fell to her knees. "I was next to you for years. I-I was used"

"No, you were a valuable asset, and I was happy to have you"

"but he-he-"

"He did pick out a ring, but from where I was and how scared he was it was easy to switch the ring he bought with what was needed. He found out later, of course, but I took him before he could tell you" He took his aura back from the relic, making the relic go back to its ring size. He pocketed the ring before turning around and walking out of the room, then the house.

Once he was out of the house he felt Oscar stir. 'What happened to me?'

Ozpin gave Oscar back control of his body, sinking into his consciousness. _'You tripped and hit your head against the wall. Don't worry I took care of it and got the relic'_

"Well, that's interesting. Where is it?"

'_It's in your pocket in its travel size'_

Oscar pulled it out to look it over. It looked like a ring when it was this small. He remembered the beautiful woman that had answered the door. "Ozpin you didn't say anything to her that I will regret in the future right?"

'_Who?'_

"The woman that opened the door"

'_That was Glynda, and no I didn't say anything to her that would affect you, though I doubt we'll see her again'_

That was a sad thought for Oscar. Something about her pulled on his heart, and he didn't know why. He swore that he had seen her before, felt these feelings for her before at some point. As soon as he tried to grasp the memory though, it disappeared.

"Glynda humm. I hope we do" With a smile he continued walking toward the landing pad that had the Atlas ship waiting for him.

He now had someone else to fight for…

-O-

Glynda was on her knees for a long time. She didn't know when but at some point she stumbled over to the box, pulling out the top paper, a letter, that still held her heart after all this time.

_Dear Glynda,_

_ I have been doing well, thank you for asking, but there have been some interesting developments since I last talked to you. It won't be much longer though. By the time you get this I should be only a day or so out. I can't wait to see you again! I have something important to ask you, and a gift to give. Just know until I see you again, you will always be my beautiful fairy._

_ XOXO,_

_ Ozmodius Pinnacle_

Glynda Broke

Glynda Cried

-O-

**A/N So that was a thing, please don't kill me. There will be a very small omake tacked on as a second chapter when I get around to writing it, but it will be more funny, not depressing.**

**Yah know, to lighten the mood.**


	2. Love Lost Omake

**A/N: Welcome to Love Lost Omake! This happens while Oscar and Ozpin do their thing in Vale. This is more to leave a nice note on what could leave some with a bad taste in their mouths.**

**Enjoy!**

-O-

Fire flashed all around Atlas, destroying buildings and toppling even the strongest of the Atlesian ships. The grimm had arrived in numbers never seen before. People were in peril, screaming and hiding. Doing anything that they thought they could do to keep themselves away from the grimm. Terror had taken the people. As ships fell, so did the moral of the troops that fought effortlessly against the tide. For some reason the grimm could not be stopped, there were just too many.

As troops fell, so did their moral. Panic now spread through the forces of Atlas's best and brightest.

"Ruby"

General Ironwood burst through the door, shining with pure destruction as he pulled out his Atlesian burst revolver, killing three grimm behind him without looking.

"Ruby~"

Even he too had lost moral though, as he came in he lowered his head. "I am too weak to fight this hoard off by myself. I need help from the best team I have ever seen. Your team has the best most awesomeist people to ever grace the halls of Beacon, and we need you. Save Atlas! Become Heros! Go team RWBY!"

"RUBY!"

Ruby snapped out of her delusion, looking around at the people staring at her, along with a very annoyed looking Weiss, and a chuckling Uncle Qrow. "What Weiss? Can't you see I was in the zone!"

Weiss sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I thought you had grown up"

"You know I have, but when you stare at white walls for hours, you get a little bored"

"That's fine, but don't pull us into your delusions"

"But-"

"_Especially_ when we are being detained by Atlas, and your delusion involves _destroying_ them"

Qrow looked over, visibly shaking, "Atlas was always a bunch of stiffs. Especially that Ice Queen"

"Excuse me!" Weiss said clearly annoyed.

"Not you, your sister", Qrow said waving Weiss off.

"I'm still offended! That's my sister your talking about!"

Qrow sat up, sliding his metal chair closer toward Weiss while smirking,"You're right, you're right. Her problem is she's never gotten a stiff one"

Weiss paled. Qrow saw that he must have hit a nerve so he continued, "Though I know she's a fan of Ironwood. I've heard that with her Jimmy really lives up to his name. If you know what I mean." He got the biggest grin he could get, then winked at her.

Weiss was still pale, "Winter"

"Unless you have some other sister being boned by Ironwood"

"Is that right Qrow?" a very familiar voice said from the open doorway behind him

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear! How's that Ironwood treating you? You're getting enough sleep I hope."

"Always the pleasure with you Qrow" Winter said

"And what do we owe this pleasure….or was that all yours"

Ignoring the comment Winter continued, "I was sent to fetch you in groups as you are processed" She pulled out a small packet with some ID badges in them. "These will identify you as a guest of the Atlesian military and a representative of your home states. Please collect them and leave down the hall to your right as I call you. Someone will be there to collect you"

"Ooh, so formal, methinks I was right in my assessment"

"Assessment Qrow? I am surprised you can say such a large word. Next try sustenance, or even deeper, how about tact"

"Hurry up now Winter, wouldn't want to be late for your next 'meeting' with Ironwood" Making sure hold up quotation marks for meeting"

Winter seemed to ponder for a second, "You're right Qrow, I should spend my time with my superiors, not trash like you"

"Winter!" Weiss cried out her face going red.

"Weiss, you must regard yourself as a Shnee, not lower yourself to their pitiful attempts at humor. No matter how crase"

"You're right as always Winter"

"I got another one for yah small Ice Queen" Qrow said, "Brown nose enough and you may smell something foul"

"How DARE-"

"We are getting side tracked. Qrow please, control yourself for five minutes, if that's not too hard for you" Winter cut in.

The faces of the others were interesting to see. Yang looked like she had hit the jackpot, hoping to see some more innuendos, heck even a pun. Ruby, who people would think would be quiet had that determined look on her face, thinking there might be another fight between the two. She'd been cooped up for too long, she wanted some action! Blake looked like she could care less and somehow, in some way unknown to all the rest, managed to keep a book on her, which she was currently reading. Team juniper was...actually normal. Ren was meditating, Nora was way too close to him, staring at him, and Jaune had fallen asleep.

Winter pulled the cards out of the first packet. "Please approach as you are called. Weiss-"

"Of course she's first" Qrow interjected

Winter ignored him and continued, "Ruby! Yang! Jaune!"The sisters came up and grabbed their cards, followed by Jaune, who was woken up by Nora. Weiss, who was still pale was the last to stand, still horrified at the implications of Qrow's comments.

When she went up to Winter, she wasn't given a card. "Weiss, as a citizen of Atlas we are sorry that you had to be detained, but we had to confirm your….travel companions. You understand?"

"Of course Winter, as always, you are correct"

"Brown noser" Qrow chimed

Winter pushed Weiss to move out to the hallway, a firm hand guiding her from the middle of her back. "Now that is all the cards for the citizens of Vale. I will be back for the rest of you"

"Wait! Before we go!" the red clad girl piped up from the door, where she had been waiting for Weiss, "Where is Oscar?"

"The small boy? He had a meeting with Ironwood directly and left on urgent classified business. He should be back by tomorrow". Winter could tell that the girl was not happy, but accepted what she said. Weiss went over to her and they left together, the red one-Ruby- seemingly overjoyed at seeing new Atlas tech. Specifically weapons.

"I got another one for ya Ice Queen" Winter turned back to the annoying pest that seemed hellbent on becoming a pincushion. "I've been a citizen of Vale all my life. Where's mine?"

Winter looked at him with dead eyes, or maybe it was eyes that wished he were dead? Defiantly one of the two. "Your tribe relocated to Mistral. They must have thought you a Mistalian in turn"

"I've not been with them for years, Mr. Metal Head knows that" The look on his face was challenging, with a little 'you've got to be kidding me' mixed in. "Gimmy mine so I can get out of this cage"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do? Cage a dog."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now where is it?"

"I honestly don't have it on me. I am sure it was just some mistake. I mean who _wouldn't_ want a spy in our beloved city?" Winter said sarcastically, though you wouldn't know it by her stone faced demenor. Before Qrow could complain again, Winter turned around and walked out, the guard moving back to the door.

Qrow sighed. Great, he was now stuck in a small white room with some metal chairs and the only people to talk to was a bookworm who was so involved in her book Qrow didn't even think she heard something happen, a meditating pink and green boy, his crazy obsessed girlfriend, and an old lady. There was more room at least, but now there was no one to talk to. His nieces at least could tell stories of their adventures, and he'd do the same in turn. No such thing as classified anymore, not when your boss is dead. Reincarnated or not.

It couldn't get much worse.

As if a bomb had just gone off, the 'obsessed crazy' chick looked up from her staring contest with the closed eyes of her boyfriend and straight at him. "I finally get to talk to you! How does it feel to fly? Is it awesome? I bet its awesome. Do you get cold when you fly? What happens to your clothes when you transform? Does your hair become your feathers?" All these questions were said in less than a second as the girl jumped and bounced off metal seats and a wall, looking at him for answers.

"Uh-"

"Hey" the girls said stopping, using all her might to stand stock still with a determined look on her face. One that promised that while the other questions were for fun, this one was serious. Like the entirety of the world depended on the answer. "Do you like pancakes?"

_It just got worse_

As if on cue the book reading faunus looked up, "Where did everyone go?"

The old lady started laughing.

-O-

It was a few hours later when Winter came back in to collect more people. She thought it strange when she came back in. Qrow was oddly silent. Only then did she realize he was passed out, the pink girl with tears in her eyes being comforted by the boy in green. Something about 'breaking him'. Either way, the quiet was a nice change of pace. Winter would make sure that when the girl settled into her room there was a nice gift basket on her bed. A thank you card inside.

"I have come to collect the Mistralian people, please come as your name is called. "Marria! Ren! Nora!" As soon as she said the last name the pink girl jumped up and grabbed the cards quickly out of her hands. The girl gave the older lady a card before running around the small room while looking at her card. She knocked over several of the metal chairs in the process, but acted as if she didn't even know they were there.

"Nora" the green boy said, "Can I have my card?"

It looked like she was about to hand it to him when she suddenly pulled back, a smirk on her face and playfulness in her eyes. "Nope!" She said, slipping the card through the heart shaped hole in her shirt. "You'll have to come get it!" She then ran out the door, down the hallway, laughing the entire way.

The green boy looked at Winter. "I am so sorry about that" The boy then took a fast pace walk out the door, followed by a chuckling old lady of 'ah young love'.

-O-

Qrow finally woke up and looked around. He couldn't remember where he was until he saw the familiar sight of the white walls and metal chairs. Last thing he remembered was trying to answer pink girls questions, but when he said he wasn't fond of pancakes everything went dark. He was too old for this.

He noticed a distinct lack of the pink girl though. Actually the only person left was the dark haired, book loving faunus. She was now book-less and was staring at him. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know" she said, "I looked up earlier from my book and you were the only one left with me"

Odd. How very odd. It means that they were called, but he wasn't? Maybe he was but because he was asleep they just left him here? It was strange, while he and Jimmy didn't necessarily get along they never truly hated each other. There was playful banter and the like, but it was all in good fun. He looked over at his companion. A question formed in his mind that he just had to ask. "Hey kid. What happened to your book?"

She shrugged, "I got done reading it. Its finished"

"Yea, but where is it?"

She stared at him, making sure to keep eye contact. Her eyes seemed to gloss over as she gave her answer. "I said, Its. Finished."

"Right, sure" Qrow didn't understand. _Kids these days, they keep getting weirder and weirder_. With that he went back to staring at the ceiling. The faunus just stared at the door. Qrow swore he never saw her blink, like she was in her own world.

"You know girl, you're gonna have to change" That snapped her out of whatever world she was in. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean? I suggest you chose your words very carefully"

"I'm just saying," Qrow shrugged, "may help you take down a dragon, if you know what I mean. Or get taken down by one, whichever you prefer"

"I….don't know what you mean. What do you mean?"

"Nah, you'll figure it out in time"

-O-

There was no way to tell time in the small room, but it must have been at least a couple hours later when the door opened up again. What surprised Qrow was the person that came in. "Ozpin? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm Oscar right now. I've come to collect Blake. I have her card right here, sorry it took so long"

"Its fine, I'm just glad they let me in. You know me being faunus and ex-White Fang"

Oscar got a pained expression on his face. "You probably would have gotten out earlier but they had to pass it through the subcommittee of citizenship to get the cards approved. Lets just say Yang was not very happy when they tried to deny you based on being a faunus. They hadn't even looked at your history yet"

Qrow spoke up "Is everyone okay?"

Oscar scratched his head, "Well, no one died, and they approved her card after several acts of persuasion. But the leader of the board is going to have to step down due to...medical issues"

"Is that going to affect Yang staying in Atlas?"

"Ironwood covered it up. Their making it sound like a gas explosion is what caused all the damage. With the fire and building collapsed, people seem to be buying it"

Yep that sounded like Yang. No restraint. Well at least she didn't kill anyone. While in the career of a huntsman Qrow knew she would have too, she was still to young to have to deal with that pain. The guilt of taking another life that weighed all to heavily on his shoulders.

"I am surprised you are still here though, Qrow. You should have gotten your card with Ruby, Yang, and Jaune. You are Valian are you not?"

"I am, but apparently mine has 'not been processed yet', what a bunch of bull."

"They told me Blake was the last one. It must be a mistake. Come with us. I'm sure Ozpin can talk to them, get it sorted out."

Qrow was not going to argue with that. He got tired of these walls and chairs as soon as they threw them in here. He was not going to stay in here any longer than he had too. He picked himself up. Oscar went out the door followed by Blake, with Qrow bringing up the rear.

When he stepped out of the room, he looked around the hallway. His observant eyes showed him all he needed to see. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Qrow what is it?" Oscar said, a look of concern as Qrow didn't usually laugh so loud.

Qrow pointed over to a box that was just across from the room on the wall. "What do you see?"

"A fire extinguisher? Qrow are you sure your alright?"

"Look closer"

Inside the clear box, next to the fire extinguisher was an indent. There in that box, held to the box by ice, was the guest badge of one Qrow Branwen.

**A/N: Ah, young love. Or hate. Either way this was longer than I expected it to be, and this is the end. Good luck in the future, and remember to read and comment!**


End file.
